


Something New

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slight Dom/Sub, Slight fingering?, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure porn. Roy decides to try something new with Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra/gifts).



> This is all Sra's fault...and my love of Praise kink. It was supposed to be about Dick and his mouth and morphed into...this...  
> This is my first attempt at writing Praise kink so let me know? Un beta'd.   
> Also under negotiated kink ahead but really nothing huge!

The first time they try it Dick’s spent the past month in Gotham filling in for Bruce. It’s been rough; Bruce is down with a sprained knee and Tim is splitting his time between the Titans, school, and Gotham. So when Roy gets home midafternoon and finds Dick sprawled out on their couch, arm thrown haphazardly over his eyes, tension clear in every inch of his body, he has a pretty good idea of what needs to happen.

Convincing Dick of it though, that’s another thing altogether.

He manages to get Dick into their bedroom with a little coaxing. The other man looks about ready to crawl into the nearest corner and sleep for the next week, dark bags under his eyes that tell Roy a hell of a lot more about how it went than Dick ever will. Sunlight streams in through their open windows, the faint sound of traffic far below filtering in like white noise. He sits Dick on the bed, has him wait, before he goes and closes the windows, but leaves the curtains parted. There isn’t any neighbors close enough to see in this high up, and it’s a beautiful day and Dick has spent the past month reworking himself until he’s become a part of the night. Sunlight is exactly what he needs right now; at least one of the things he needs right now.

He’s pale on an average day but the dark smudges under his eyes make him appear almost deathly and he’s unusually quiet as Roy kneels between his knees and deftly strips him of his t-shirt, belt, and jeans, before following suit.

Dick starts to come to life under his hands, as he goes back to his space between Dick’s spread legs, running his palms over the flat planes of his chest and abdomen, feeling the muscles jump and flex under his touch. There are dark purpled bruises there too, yellow ones faded underneath those, and Roy kisses each and every one of them as though he can siphon the pain out like this.

“Roy,” Dick breathes his name and Roy presses up, capturing those pink lips with his own. It always catches him off guard, the furnace that Dick is once you get past the cool exterior. He maps every detail, every contour of Dick’s mouth like it’s the first time all over again, as exhilarating as ever. Dick pulls him closer, grinds against him and Roy can feel how hard he is through the material of his boxers. He ignores it for the moment, focuses on the feel of Dick’s mouth, sucking hard on his tongue in a poor mimicry of what he wants to do. Dick moans into him, comes undone so beautifully for him. His hands haven’t stopped moving, feeling tight, lean muscle and smooth skin marked with the odd scar tissue. He knows the story most of them hold, has traced them all with fingers and lips. He slides a hand around, curves his palm to Dick’s ass and slides him closer to the edge of the bed and into Roy’s lap.

It takes all he has to pull back from the kiss, from the feel of Dick hot and desperate in his arms. He rests his forehead against Dick’s, pants into the air between them, bumps their noses together.

“You’re such a good boy.” He murmurs and feels Dick instantly still. Roy presses on, ready for Dick to tell him to shut the fuck up at any moment, but knowing he won’t.

“So gorgeous like this.” He slides his free hand up, cups Dick’s cheek and angles him up to meet his eyes. “Flushed and needy- all for me.”

Dick’s eyes are almost black, half lidded as he meets Roy’s gaze.

“Beautiful.” Roy catches Dick’s mouth in another kiss, wetter, deeper, when it looks like he’s about to protest the use of the word. Roy’s never had a doubt in his mind that Dick is beautiful, with gorgeous blue eyes, long legs, and that _smile_ , though rare as it is.

He pulls back again, this time pushing Dick gently back onto the bed, reaching for the waistband of his boxers. They’re tented pretty impressively and he takes a moment, ducks his head, mouths at the head of his hard cock through the material.

He wraps his lips around the head, runs the palm of his hand down the length, and gets the material nice and wet. Dick lets out a low moan, hips pushing into the touch.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Roy slides the material down slowly, watching as his cock bobs free; the tip glistening already, the skin an angry red that he desperately wants to taste, to soothe. “I love having you spread out on our bed, how hard you get for me.”

He licks at the tip, tasting the pre come beading there. Dick’s propped himself up on his elbows watching, so Roy curls one large hand around the base of his shaft and slowly strokes root to tip, twisting on the upstroke. It’s a sight to behold, the bottom lip he catches between his teeth, bruised and swollen, and the flush that pinks his cheeks and travels down his chest. His cock hardens further under Roy’s skilled hands with every slow stroke, every time he brushes his lips against the head. He mouths at his balls, sucking first one into his mouth, then the other. He spreads Dick’s legs further, hoists them over his shoulders so he can get closer and bites at the swell of his ass.

“I get so jealous thinking about the others that came before me.” He soothes his mouth over the bite, sucking at the skin there to leave a nice dark mark. He lets the possessiveness he feels slip into his voice, the pleasure at the bruise that only he will see. “Of everyone that got to see you like this.”

“Roy,” Dick starts to say, probably to reassure him, but that’s not the point here. He doesn’t need reassurance.

“But they were just drawn to how beautiful you are,” He continues with a grin. His tongue darts out tasting Dick’s tight little hole. The man lets out a strangled moan so Roy does it again, flattening his tongue, dragging it slowly over the furled hole, feeling how he twitches and shakes under his mouth.

His own cock is desperately hard and leaking in his boxers but he ignores it in favor of the metallic tang under his tongue, the musky smell, of skin and sweat.

He glances up, takes in the bobbing leaking cock before him, how Dick’s thrown his head back, hands clenched tight in the sheets as though that’s all that’s holding him in place, keeping him from floating away. The long pale column of his throat is on display and he wants to bite at it, mark it up with his mouth and tongue and teeth.

Roy sucks on the tight hole, places loud open mouthed kisses to the pucker just to see the way Dick shakes apart. He stabs his tongue inside, trying to get deeper inside, chasing the heat, the _taste_.

“Roy, _fuck_ ,” Dick groans, hips rolling. He’s grinding against Roy’s mouth, trying to pull his tongue deeper, desperate for _more_.

“So greedy,” Roy murmurs, coming up for air. Dick shoots him a halfhearted glare but it’s ruined when Roy wraps his hand around his cock again, stroking firmly. “Love when you get like this, when you take what you want.”

Dick’s brows furrow but Roy just soothes him, pressing lightly at his hole with his thumb. The lube is too far away; he didn’t think that far ahead, so he just contents himself with rubbing, pressing lightly in.

“And you deserve it.” He continues. Pre come slicks his hand as he strokes, root to tip, and rubbing over the sensitive head, teasing the little bundle of nerves underneath.  “You do so much and never ask for anything.”

“I don’t,” Dick gasps, cut off as Roy pushes a little harder against his hole, tip of his thumb pushing in, feeling the heat inside.

“You deserve _everything_ ,” Roy stresses. He presses little kisses to whatever skin he can reach the soft skin of his thigh, the curve of his hip, and the tight muscles of his abdomen. Dick’s cock bumps his cheek, leaving a sticky trail and the other man nearly sobs from the touch, his balls drawn up tight and desperate to come.

It’s been a long month away, but the stress that had been obvious in every tense line of Dick’s body is slowly melting away into the gorgeous, desperate man spread out before him. It’s clear that he needs to come but he’s holding himself back.

“Are you going to come for me?” Roy strokes faster, firmer. He fucks shallowly into Dick’s hole with his thumb, feels how it tightens around him.

“I wanna see you come for me.” He nips at Dick’s hip, moves his mouth to suck lightly at the leaking head of his cock. “Love how you look covered in come, so blissed out for me.”

Dick lets loose a wordless cry and Roy feels as he comes, feels how tight he is wrapped around his thumb, how his cock hardens impossibly and pulses. He watches his back arch, every muscle tensed as his cock jerks and shoots a long line of come that hits high on his chest, and then another, and another. His eyes clench tight, mouth hanging open.

Roy keeps stroking him, milking that beautiful cock of every drop. He catches some on his tongue, chases it to the source, sucking contentedly on every drop he can get.

He reluctantly lets up, feeling the tremors in Dick’s frame, how loose his muscles are under Roy’s hands as he maps his way lazily up to his mouth. He sucks his swollen bottom lip between his own, slides his hands up into his thick dark hair as he kisses him slowly, deeply.

“Absolutely gorgeous.” He swipes a finger through the come spread across Dick’s chest, rubs it against the bruised plump lips and feeds it to him. Dick latches on eagerly, tongue running along the digit, sucking it clean.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roy groans. He grinds his hips against Dick’s thigh, scooping up some more come and repeating the process.

“You talk too much.” Dick finally manages once Roy’s satisfied with his clean up. His voice is wrecked, low and hoarse like he’s been fucked nice and hard. Roy loves that he can do that to him.

“Never.” Roy grins and Dick pulls him into another kiss. It doesn’t distract him from the hand that reaches for the waistband of his boxers, and he has to break the kiss to just _breathe_ when Dick slips his hand inside, long, clever fingers wrapping around his aching cock.

“Fuck, your fingers are _perfect_.” Roy can’t help himself, the words keep spilling out, even as he ruts into Dick’s loose grip.

“You’re biased.” Dick bites at his ear, his neck. He tightens his grip and Roy swears, breathless.

“And your _mouth_.”  He ignores Dick, running his thumb along the plump lower lip. Dick sucks his finger into his mouth, strokes a little faster. Roy moans thinking about how it feels to slip into that hot wet heat and comes hard, shaking.

He’s boneless, sprawled half on Dick, half on the bed, when he becomes aware of his surroundings again. His boxers are soaked, sticking to his skin and hair. He shucks them off with a grimace and the remaining dredges of his strength, and then he settles on the bed and curls into Dick’s side.

The only sound in the room is their breathing and the traffic far below. He contents himself to press lazy, open mouth kisses to whatever skin he can reach.

Roy can practically hear the gears starting to churn away in Dicks strange little mind.

“So what was that?” Dick eventually asks.

Roy isn’t exactly sure how to explain; it’s not like Dick is about to laugh at his need to do these things for him, but he doesn’t think he’ll _understand._

“Something new.” He eventually settles on. Dick shifts so he can wrap an arm around his shoulders. His fingers rub soothing circles into Roy’s skin. “What do you think?”

There’s a pause where Dick seemingly searches for the right response. Roy nudges him.

“If you didn’t enjoy it we don’t have to do it again.”

“That’s not it,” Dick hastens to assure him. Roy grins, pleased. “It’s just different.”

“But a good different.” He says, smug. He’s already planning out the next time.

“But if you _ever_ call me a good boy in front of anyone we know, they won’t be able to find the body.” Dick threatens, cheeks burning scarlet and Roy laughs.


End file.
